Electro-photography (EP) printing devices may form images on a print target by selectively charging or discharging a photoconductive member, such as a photoconductive drum, based on an image to be printed. The selective charging or discharging may form a latent electrostatic image on the photoconductor. Colorants, or other printing liquids, may be developed onto the latent image of the photoconductor, and the colorant or printing liquid may be transferred to the media to form the image on the media. In dry EP (DEP) printing devices, powdered toner may be used as the colorant, and the toner may be received by the media as the media passes below the photoconductor. The toner may be fixed in place as it passes through heated pressure rollers. In some liquid EP (LEP) printing devices, printing liquid may be used as the colorant instead of toner. In some LEP devices, printing liquid may be developed in a developer unit and then selectively transferred to the photoconductor (a “zero transfer”). For example, the printing liquid may have a charge that causes it to be electrostatically attracted to the latent image on the photoconductor. The photoconductor may transfer the printing liquid to an intermediate transfer member (ITM), which may include a transfer blanket, (a “first transfer”), where it may be heated until a liquid carrier evaporates, or substantially evaporates, and resinous colorants melt. The ITM may transfer the resinous colorants to the surface of the print media (a “second transfer”), which may be supported on a rotating impression member (e.g., a rotating impression drum).